


Nie waż się, Dumbledore

by A_lionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sad Ending, Slytherin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jak wyglądała uczta końcowa w „Kamieniu Filozoficznym” dla Ślizgonów? Po całym roku trzymania się na samej górze tabeli wyników – wspólnej pracy kilkudziesięciu dzieciaków – zobaczyli salę udekorowaną na ich cześć. Wszystko to po to, aby Dumbledore z uśmiechem klasnął, a czerwień, złoto i lwy pokryły wszystko, zastąpiły każdego węża, każdy skrawek zieleni.„Persefona mrugała z rozwartą szczęką. Ben w ogóle się nie ruszał. Brwi Maxa wystrzeliły, Clem wpatrywała się w pustkę, ciągając się za włosy. Tyler z Jas mruczeli coś do czerwonej na twarzy Felicii, głaszcząc ją po ramionach i wymieniając twarde spojrzenia. Ale najgorsza była Thea. Skuliła się w sobie, włosy opadły jej na twarz, a paznokcie wbijała w blizny.Gemma chciała coś zrobić, ale nagle brakowało jej tlenu. Nie, nie, nie… To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Jej węże… jej małe węże… To miał być ich dzień sukcesu!”.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nie waż się, Dumbledore

– …a Slytherin czterysta siedemdziesiąt dwa.

Ślizgoni wiwatowali, głośno i radośnie. Wygrali! Znowu wygrali! Klaskali, krzyczeli, gwizdali, stukali pucharami. Howard praktycznie tańczył, jedynie jego tyłek nie ruszał się z siedzenia. Maxim wywracał na niego oczami, odsuwając się, aby nie dostać łokciem, ale szczerzył się, pokazując wszystkie zęby. Jasmine i Tyler dusili między sobą Felicię w ciasnym uścisku. Clem pocałowała Vivianę w usta, w końcu nie zważając na tłum z innych domów – i tłum też nie zważał na nie w całym tym chaosie. Gloria jak zawsze sztywno wyprostowana klaskała z gracją królowej, nie zważając na drącą się obok Josie, której latające ręce prawie walnęły Sigyn. Dziewczynka zrobiła zgrabny unik ani na chwilę nie zaprzestając aplauzy.

Gemma nie mogła się nie przyłączyć. Nie ważne, że to już był jej siódmy raz i spodziewała się zwycięstwa od dawna – prowadzili bez przerwy przynajmniej od kwietnia po tym jak Kurkoni wyprzedzili ich na chwilę. Po prostu to szczęście emanowało od nich. Serce jej biło, gdy na raz widziała tyle pozytywnej energii. Rzadko Ślizgonom zdarzało się wydzielać jej aż tyle i chciała chłonąć ten widok. Być w tym obecna. Jej małe węże rozanielone, jak prawdziwe dzieci. Jakby wcale nie musiały dorosnąć za szybko.

Odsunęła tę myśl. Nie czas na nią. Cała sala udekorowana w ich kolorach była pięknym widokiem. Szczególnie rozumiała entuzjazm pierwszorocznych, dzieciaki zobaczyły coś takiego po raz pierwszy. Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na ich zarumienione twarze. Będzie tęskniła za tym w przyszłym roku. Za tym i za tą prostą rywalizacją, która tak motywowała ją do nauki.

Cały rok pracy, zakuwania na każdą transmutację na wypadek, gdyby McGonagall zdecydowała się ją odpytać, ciągłe zgłaszanie się na numerologii i zielarstwie… W tym roku pobiła swój osobisty rekord, łącznie sama zdobyła ponad sto trzydzieści punktów na plusie nawet pomimo tej jednej sprawy z Libelle, która tyle ją kosztowała. Przez chwilę myślała, że nie wyjdzie nawet z debetu!

Inni też się starali, może nie aż tak, aby wszystko skrzętnie notować w zeszycie, ale widziała, że im zależało. Nawet pomimo przegranego pierwszego meczu Flint z drużyną szybko nadrobili straty i ostatecznie wygrali puchar (choć to, że Gryffindor w meczu z Hufflepuffem musiał grać z zastępczym szukającym też istotnie wpłynęło na wyniki). Zwycięstwo Aidana w turnieju gargulkowym też zrobiło swoje, podobnie jak zaangażowanie Cecilii przy pomocy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Młoda w zasadzie powinna dostać za to order, po tym wypadku z zaklętym syklem w lutym spędzała tam całe dnie, z przerwami wyłącznie na lekcje i (podobno) jedzenie.

Olbrzymie węże błyszczały srebrno w świetle świec, szmaragdowe sztandary dodawały tej znajomej domowości całej sali. Jakby nie mieli już wydzielonego miejsca w sali, niewidzialnych granic nie do przekroczenia w obawie przed wrogimi spojrzeniami Gryfonów, zmrużonymi oczami Krukonów i cichnącymi rozmowami Puchonów. Od jednego krańca do drugiego wszędzie wisiały ich kolory i z wypiętą piersią w końcu mogli nazwać cały Hogwart swoim. Choć raz w roku nie byli wrogiem – bo wygrali. Walka nie miała już znaczenia.

Persefona ściskała ramię Bena, oboje śmiali się, ich oczy błyszczały. Deidre próbowała udawać, że nic jej nie rusza – opierała się łokciem o stół, brodę kładąc na ręce. Może to wystarczało, aby ukryć jej usta, ale zmarszczki przy powiekach zdradzały ją. Thea nawet podniosła wzrok ze swoich butów chyba po raz pierwszy od tygodni, choć nadal, pewnie nieświadomie, pocierała ślady na nadgarstkach. Gemma mrugnęła do niej.

Dyrektor w końcu uniósł rękę i, choć chwilę to zajęło, cały Slytherin w końcu uciszył się.

– Tak, tak, dobrze się spisaliście Ślizgoni – powiedział.

Jego ton miał w sobie coś dziwnego. U kogoś młodszego Gemma nazwałaby to nonszalancją. Poczuła rozchodzącą się po ciele nić niepokoju. Zamarła, uśmiech zszedł jej z ust. W powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane „ale”. Przegryzła wargę, wymieniając spojrzenia z Clem i Maxem. Oni też nagle stracili trochę iskry.

– Trzeba jednak wziąć pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia – dokończył dyrektor.

Gemma zacisnęła zęby tak, że poczuła smak krwi na usta. Nie znosiła, gdy jej przeczucia się sprawdzały. Czy choć raz nie mogłoby okazać się, że się myliła? Musiała mieć za przodka jakiegoś jasnowidza…

W sali zaległa cisza. Uśmiechy spełzły z twarz Ślizgonów, młodsze dzieciaki patrzyły na siebie zdezorientowane. Ręka na pucharze Maxa pobielała.

Dumbledore odchrząknął i kontynuował:

– Mam tu trochę punktów do rozdania w ostatniej chwili.

Gemma zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na oddechu. Bynajmniej nie po to, aby się uspokoić. Po prostu nie mogła patrzeć na twarze swoich domowników. Naprawdę? Musiał teraz? Gdy całą salę udekorowano w ich kolorach? Nie za późno na nagłe zmiany? Nawet jeśli ta sprawa z Potterem i Quirrellem podbije Gryffindor z ostatniego na trzecie miejsce, uroczystość należała do Ślizgonów. Dlaczego odbierał im świętowanie? Aby oni też mogli? Musiał od razu niszczyć kompletnie nastrój?

– To chyba jakiś żart – mruknęła Josie.

– Zobaczmy, co tutaj mamy… – Dyrektor spojrzał na kartkę z przesadnym zaciekawieniem. – Tak… Najpierw… pan Ronald Weasley… za rozegranie przez niego najlepszej od wielu lat partii szachów nagradzam Gryffindor pięćdziesięcioma punktami.

Gryffoni wiwatowali, gwizdali. Ten nadęty piątoroczny prefekt wrzeszczał „To mój brat! To mój najmłodszy brat wygrał szachy z olbrzymami!!!”. Gemma wywróciła oczami, choć zbolała mina Rachel z Hufflepuffu trochę ją ukuła. Była z niej dobra dziewczyna, gdyby nie ona, nie wiadomo, co by się stało z Theą na tej wieży…

Gdy w końcu zrobiło się cicho – a czas ten był znacznie dłuższy niż to, co dano im na nacieszenie się zwycięstwem – Dumbledore kontynuował.

– Po drugie… panna Hermiona Granger… za użycie przez nią chłodnej logiki w obliczu ognia nagradzam Gryffindor pięćdziesięcioma punktami.

Ponad sto punktów na raz? Jeszcze pewnie za Pottera tyle dostaną, wyszłoby sto pięćdziesiąt! Mieliby ledwie dziesięć mniej niż Slytherin, taki skok z ostatniego miejsca i to już po ogłoszeniu wyników… Przebiliby nawet Krukonów, skończyliby na trzecim, pomimo całego roku starań i gonienia za Ślizgonami.

– No i po trzecie… pan Harry Potter… – Dumbledore zrobił pauzę.

– Oczywiście – stwierdziła Gloria ze zdegustowaną miną.

– Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, jak to się skończy. – Deidre wywróciła oczami. – Gryffindor dostał gwiazdę, teraz czerpie zyski.

Gemma westchnęła. To nie tak, że gdyby chodziło o Slytherin, nie wykorzystaliby tego jak mogli.

– … Za jego zimną krew i rzadko spotykaną odwagę nagradzam Gryffindor…

– Odwaga w Gryffindorze? Nie… – prychnęła Clem.

– Czemu nikt nie nagradza ambicji? – Max zerknął na dyrektora zawieszonego w połowie kolejnej efektownej pauzy. – Długo tam może?

– …sześćdziesięcioma punktami.

Gemma zamarła. Sześćdziesiąt. Nie pięćdziesiąt. To znaczy…

– Cholera!

Nikt nie usłyszał klątwy, nie w ryku Gryfonów. Ślizgoni siedzieli oniemieli.

– M-mamy remis – wykrztusiła Vivi. – Z-z ostatniego miejsca… zre-zremisowali.

Persefona mrugała z rozwartą szczęką. Ben w ogóle się nie ruszał. Brwi Maxa wystrzeliły, Clem wpatrywała się w pustkę, ciągając się za włosy. Tyler z Jas mruczeli coś do czerwonej na twarzy Felicii, głaszcząc ją po ramionach i wymieniając twarde spojrzenia. Ale najgorsza była Thea. Skuliła się w sobie, włosy opadły jej na twarz, a paznokcie wbijała w blizny.

Gemma chciała coś zrobić, ale nagle brakowało jej tlenu. Nie, nie, nie… To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Jej węże… jej małe węże… To miał być ich dzień sukcesu! Jak on śmiał im to odbierać!? Przez cały rok pracowali i nagle w ostatniej chwili mieli dzielić się zwycięstwem?!

Dumbledore podniósł rękę. Gryfoni ucichli, jakby na coś liczyli.

– Nie, nie, nie – szeptała Vivi.

– Nie waż się – Gemma syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nawet się nie waż.

– Jeśli doda jeszcze… – Felicia nie skończyła zdania.

– Zamorduję go. – Wzrok Tylera płonął furią.

– Dołączę – Jasmine dotknęła policzka Felicii.

Gemma wstrzymała oddech, gdy dyrektor wznowił mowę.

– Są różne rodzaje męstwa…

Ten uśmiech, ten obrzydliwie wesoły uśmiech.

– Z czego on się tak cieszy? – mruknęła Josie.

– Z doprowadzania dzieci do płaczu – Deidre głową wskazała dziewczynkę przy końcu stołu. Łzy jeszcze nie popłynęły, ale sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, niewiele brakowało.

Teraz to Gemmę ogarnęły mordercze zamiary.

– Trzeba być bardzo dzielnym by stawić czoło wrogom, ale tyle samo męstwa wymaga wierność przyjaciołom. Dlatego nagradzam dziesięcioma punktami pana Neville’a Longbottoma.

Gemma podskoczyła na wrzask Gryfonów, tak głośny, że wystraszyłby te ogromne pająki w głębinach Zakazanego Lasu.

– Pieprz się – powiedziała Jasmine, patrząc wprost na Dumbledore’a.

– Skurwiel – dodał Tyler.

– Eee… bo prefekci? – Felicia jęknęła, ale zaraz pokręciła głową, słysząc wiązankę z ust samej Gemmy.

Gryfoni rzucali się na jakiegoś pierwszaka, rzucając go, klepiąc, macając i robiąc inne dziwne rzeczy, które za nic nie przeszłyby w Slytherinie. Gemma normalnie pewnie zazdrościłby im tak swobodnie i dziko wyrażanej radości, ale teraz była po prostu zbyt wściekła. Czuła, że jej twarz się gotuje, a przez głowę przelatywały jej wszystkie klątwy, które chciałaby rzucić i powody, dla których nie mogła („Azkaban, Azkaban, Azkaban, dementor, Azkaban, dementor, wyssana dusza, pamiętaj wyssaną duszę!”)

Nie słuchała nawet dalszego ciągu, kontynuując swoją wyliczankę aż do momentu, gdy szmaragd zmienił się w czerwień, a lew zastąpił węża. Do momentu gdy dziewczynka w przy końcu stołu wybuchła płaczem. Do momentu, gdy cały Slytherin ucichł, a falę przekleństw zastąpiła kompletna cisza. Cisza, która trwała i całą ucztę, i noc, i potem następny ranek – niemal tak, jak kiedyś zwycięska impreza. I ta cisza została z nimi w pociągu, zawieszona żałoba, którą zabrali do domu.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że jest dużo postaci i nie oczekuję, że ktokolwiek zapamięta ich imiona. Po prostu chciałam pokazać, jak dużo jest Ślizgonów, jak różni są. Że też są ludźmi. Liczę, że wyszło. Publikuję to bez czytania, aby przełamać w końcu barierę pisarską, a za edytowanie zabiorę się później zamiast gubić się w tym przez miesiące. Jeśli dotrwaliście do tego momentu, nie mogło być aż tak tragicznie!


End file.
